Mystified
by LucyXHeartifiliaXFan
Summary: He caught a glimpse of her again. That one person that piked his curiosity. The one who played soccer alone, wearing a mask and a beanie. He wasn't even sure if it was a guy or girl. But he was damned if something was going to keep him away from the one person who could possibly best him at soccer. Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

He caught a glimpse of her again. That one female that piked his curiosity. The one who played soccer alone, wearing a mask and a beanie. He wasn't even sure if it was a female. But he was damned if something was going to keep him away from the one person who could possibly best him at soccer. He wasn't imagining her either. Every day, whenever he appeared, He'd see the masked person wearing an oversized sweater and baggy sweats and the large beanie, coincidently covering anything that he could use to possibly identify the mysterious person.

"Dude, are you positive that you aren't imagining things?" His best friends, Daichi, Ikuto, Tadase, Kairi and Naghiko question him repeatedly.

"She could give all of us a run for our money." He would constantly reply.

"How, Kukai?" They always ask. They ask for proof, but he could never find a way to prove it.

Then one day, they discovered they would be getting a new student. A transfer.

**In Class**

"Is it a boy or a girl?" The students question their teacher.

"I cannot say. If it is chosen by the student to reveal that, it is up to them." Nikaidou says.

"Maybe it's that person!" Kukai exclaims suddenly, blushing in embarrassment when the class gives the soccer captain a questioning glance. "Gomen."

"He's lovestruck and he doesn't even know what she looks like, let alone her name." Daichi jokes, causing the group, minus Kukai, to laugh.

"Let alone if it's a guy." Tadase adds with a chuckle.

"Well, the new student will be here tomorrow." The teacher says. "Be respectful and don't scare this one off." He adds with a frown.

The class laughs.

**The next day**

"Class. The student's on their way. Be respectful." He repeats. The class nods enthusiastically.

A slight knock on the door causes the class to cheer.

"Sensei." The student looks at the two students in front of him.

"Thank you Lucy." He says, nodding to the slight blond female in front of him. **(Yes, I am using Lucy Heartifilia from Fairy Tail. It's not a crossover fan fic though. I'm just using her character.)** The student hands the teacher a note, exlaining a few details.

_**Sensei,**_

_**I am the new student, Hinamori Amu, however, due to certain circumstances, I refuse to speak or show anyone my face. You will address me as Masked Maiden. I will not remove my sweater or sweats and do not think of trying to force me to remove my beanie or mask. If you do, the school will be shut down. This is not the first time a school has been shut down because of this issue. Please respect my privacy.**_

_**Masked Maiden.**_

The teacher gulps and nods.

"Class, this is the Masked Maiden. The answers will be written on the board. Free period for questioning." He says before dashing out of the classroom.

"_**Questions?"**_ Amu writes on the board? She points to Kukai.

"Do you play any sports?" He asks.

"_**Soccer, basketball, baseball, and many others, yes."**_ She writes. She points to a blue-haired male.

"Are you musical? If so, do you sing or play instruments?" He asks.

"_**I do sing. I also play violin, guitar, and drums."**_ she writes.

"Do you talk?" A random student shouts.

"_**No and do not force me to."**_

"Can you talk off your mask and sweater?" Another questions.

"_**There will be no more questions. Force me to remove any of my clothing and you will not be pleased."**_ She then gracefully moves to sit in the back, unaware of the males watching her.

"I told you." Kukai gloats. The others groan at the fact that he was actually right all along.

"Masked Maiden. I challenge you to a soccer game." The said female looks up and shrugs.

" _**Very well, time, date, place?" **_She writes on a sheet of paper.

"Today, Lunch. Soccer field." He says. "1-on-1." He adds. She nods before standing up and practically gliding out of the classroom.

**Timeskip: Lunch time**

Kukai steps out the boys locker room dressed in his soccer uniform with a soccer ball tucked underneath his arm.

"Let's make a bet." He calls to the female in front of him.

She nods to show she is listening.

"Every goal I make, you have to remove one piece of your outer clothing and if there are no more, then you have to start talking." He states.

"_**And if you don't score any?"**_

"Then I'll leave you be." He says. She nods with a grin gracing her lips, not that he knows that.

Kukai dribbles the ball down the court, trying to get passed the Masked Maiden, unaware of his friends watching. He fakes turning left only to suddenly dash to the right, kicking the ball into the goal. The Masked Maiden groans before taking off the sweatpants to reveal long pale legs and a red skirt.

"Wh...wh...what are you doing?" Kukai screeches, his face flaming. He barely registers his friends laugter at his prediciment.

"_**Keeping with the bet. You seriously thought I wouldn't wear the uniform underneath my sweats?"**_ The female tilts her head, as if mocking the male in front of her. Kukai sweatdrops and nods his head. Suddenly the soccer ball whizzes past Kukai's head and landing in the goal. One kick and she got it inside the goal. Kukai stares at her before dashing to get the ball.

**Timeskip: 20 minutes: Kukai's POV (Lunch breaks for this are about 2 and a half hours)**

_Shit, I just scored my second goal and she has like 5 already. How is it possible that she's better than me?!_ I wonder as she removs the sweater to reveal the black blazer Another 10 minutes and I scored my third goal. She gently removes the beanie hiding her hair to reveal waist length pink hair that fell in small loose ringlets. I have three goals and she has 10 now. This shouldn't be possible. Another 15 goals for her later, I finally scored my fourth goal. She has...HOLY SHIT! She is fucking beautiful. Utau gasps and runs up to her.

"AMU-CHIIIIII!?" She screeches, tackling the beautiful pinkette before me.


	2. Author's Note

**I would like to make a note to people who do not like the way I write:**

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I WRITE OR WHAT I WRITE, DON'T READ AND DON'T COMMENT! I DON'T LIKE DEALING WITH PEOPLE WHO SAY THEY DON'T LIKE MY STORIES AND IF YOU CANNOT BE KIND AND LET OTHER PEOPLE ENJOY MY STORIES, THEN FUCK OFF. PLAIN AND SIMPLE.**_

_**Thank you have a nice day.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Previously on Mystified:**_

_**She gently removes the beanie hiding her hair to reveal waist length pink hair that fell in small loose ringlets. I have three goals and she has 10 now. This shouldn't be possible. Another 15 goals for her later, I finally scored my fourth goal. She has...HOLY SHIT! She is fucking beautiful. Utau gasps and runs up to her.**_

"_**AMU-CHIIIIII!?" She screeches, tackling the beautiful pinkette before me.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. 'Tis a shame that I do not. *pouts***

**Presently: Normal POV**

Utau clings to the pinkettes' arm, refusing to let go. The pinkette sighsbefore wrapping her arms around Utau.

"Guess I'm caught, huh?" The pinkette asks, raising a brow at the blond clinging to her, "Ikuto, I know your glaring at me, so get your ass over here and give me a hug before I..." The pinkette gets cut off as a force sends her tumbling to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL, IKUTO!?" She screeches.

"Why didn't you tell us you were transferring here?!" The siblings chorus, shouting at the pinkette.

"Surprise?" She asks weakly, looking up from the ground "And can you let me up?" She asks.

"NO!" The siblings snap, cuddling up to the female.

"I have to introduce myself to everyone." She sighs as the siblings reluctantly stand up and help her up, only for them to cling onto both of her arms, glaring at each other. "Hi, I'm Amu Tsukiyomi.** (I changed it from Hinamori because it made for a better plot twist...hehehehe. I'm evil) **She says, smiling at the group of friends, who are watching the three interact, dumbfounded.

"Are you related to Ikuto and Utau, somehow?" Nagi manages to ask the question we all have been dying to know the answer to.

"Would you believe me if I said I was their aunt?" She deadpans as she looks at the two siblings cuddling up to her affectionately.

"WHAT?!" The group shouts.

"Yeah. Their dad is my older brother. By blood." Amu says, a small smile on her face. "Speaking of, I haven't seen Aruto-nii-chan in a while. And Aruto-nii-chan and I have a surprise for you two." She adds, a tender look in her eyes as she looks at Ikuto and Utau.

"What is it? What is it?!" The two chorus, pleading with their aunt.

"You'll find out after we get out of school." Amu replies. "You, there. What's your name?" She asks, looking directly at Kukai.

"I'm Kukai Souma." Kukai replies.

"Good game. I still won though." Amu says, giggling at the dumbfounded expression on Kukai's face.

"Auntie Amu-chi." Utau whines. "Can't you dismiss us? Didn't daddy give you permission to do that to begin with?" She asks.

"We are staying for the whole day. You are not going to be pulled out for something as trivial as a surprise that you won't even be getting until tonight." Amu huffs, trying to get away from the two teenagers clinging onto her arms.

"Please, Amu-chi." Utau whines.

"Can someone help me?!" Amu asks, raising a brow at the group sitting on the ground, not only dumbfounded at what is occurring, but also laughing their asses off at the pinkette's current prediciment.

"Sorry, Amu, but this is too funny to pass up. I've never seen Ikuto and Utau act so childish before and it's rather amusing." Nagihiko says as he falls against backwards.

"Oi, you look like a cross-dresser. If you don't help me, so help me god, I will make that statement become true for you and the whole school will witness it. I will drag you to the god damn gym and strip you right in front of the whole fucking school and dress you in my own clothing. Don't believe me, ask Ikuto. I have done that more times than I care to count, and I have pictures of each and every single time." Amu growls, glaring at the purple headed male.

"Utau, is she kidding?" Kukai asks, looking wearily at the blond who is giggling and clinging to the pinkette's right arm.

"Nope. She's even cross-dressed me before right in the middle of a family reunion." Utau chirps with a grin.

"How can you say that while smiling?!" The group shouts.

"Because it was Auntie Amu-chi and she makes everything fun for me!" Utau cheers smiling at her aunt. Amu sighs and shakes her head.

"Utau, Ikuto. Can you two please release my arms. Class is about to start and we need to get to class now." Amu states, attempting to tug her arms free.

"No!" Ikuto and Utau claim childishly.

"Then I will have Aruto-nii-chan cancel the surprise." Amu deadpans.

"You wouldn't, would you Amu?" Ikuto asks.

"I'm as serious as I can be. I'm going to get seriously mad if you do not release me this minute." Amu says with a frown, causing Ikuto and Utau to instantly release the pinkette.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Rima questions.

**Kukai's POV**

"What is your name?" Amu asks, looking at the small blond.

"Rima Mashiro." Rima deadpans.

"You're so cute little girl." Amu says, petting the top of Rima's head as if she were a child.

"I am not little!" Rima pouts.

"Cross-dresser, what's your name?" Amu asks, glancing at Nagihiko.

"My name's Nagihiko, or Nagi for short, not Cross-dresser." Nagi huffs, glaring at the pinkette.

"Who's the rest of the group?" Amu asks, ignoring his statement other than his name.

"I'm Daichi." My best friend says. "And I must say, it's nice to see someone who can kick Kukai's ass without breaking a sweat." He adds, kissing Amu on her hand. That little shit.

"I'm Tadase." The blond male says, smiling sweetly at Amu. What does everyone like Amu?!

"Hello." Amu smiles. I swear she only gets more and more beautiful every second. Wait, now I'm sounding like a damn lovestruck fool.

"I'm Kairi. I'm probably the most normal one of the group." Kairi states. That other little shit.

"Nice to meet you Class Pres." Amu grins.

"I'm Yaya. I like you, Amu-chi!" Yaya states, looking at the female as if she were a god walking on earth. Amu laughs. Jeez, even her laugh is so beautiful. Utau looks at me with a brow raised, silently questioning if I'm okay. I nod my head in a quick reassurance. I don't need her knowing that I like her damn aunt of all people...oh well, I guess.


	4. Author's Note 2

**Hello my dear readers,**

**I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm going to put a poll up because with the amount of stories I have, I'm going crazy, especially with my college work, so I want all my lovely followers, readers, and reviewers to vote on my poll and the top 4 stories that get picked I will continue, along with my ****"Lovely Disasters"**** story, will be continued. Please note I will complete and post the rest of the chapters that I have started for my stories, but after that, unless they are voted to continue, they will be put on hold for a while. Please do not be mad at me, it's my fault for never working out a schedule and when I do sit down, I end up with a new idea for a different chapter for a different story and get sidetracked. Please forgive me, and I love all of the people who have faithfully followed my stories, regardless of much they suck. Thank you Everyone!**

**Sincerely,**

**Missa-chan~**


End file.
